guildwarsfandomcom-20200222-history
Talk:Ranger Druid armor/Female
This gallery is adopted by Gem. ---- is it just me or are these shots a little too dark (not talking about the skin color...)? -PanSola 14:53, 10 April 2006 (CDT) :Yes, they are pretty dark, but the armor is dark by default. :) It probably seems even darker, because of the skin color of the character and the relatively dark background. Actually, I already enhanced the back views from the login screen with a gamma correction of 1.4. You wouldn't see any details at all there, because of shadow. Other than that the shots are not edited. --[[User:Eightyfour-onesevenfive|'84-175']] (talk) 15:25, 10 April 2006 (CDT) ::I'll try to get better shots for these ingame. I have my armor dyed pink, but I can make a sacrifice and undye them and dye them again so that I get undyed images too. -- 06:16, 28 May 2006 (CDT) :::That won't even be necessary as Druid's armor is availible for PVP chars. All you need is a free character slot (that's how I get most of my Armor pictures). :) --[[User:Eightyfour-onesevenfive|'84-175']] (talk) 07:03, 28 May 2006 (CDT) ::::But I thought of getting the images against a good background in better light than the older images. Thats why. -- 07:16, 28 May 2006 (CDT) :::::For PVP chars you have the Isle of the Nameless where you can take pictures with neutral light and somewhat decent background (see Ritualist Shing Jea Armor for example). Don't judge from my old images in the Druid's gallery, that was before I knew that myself. :) --[[User:Eightyfour-onesevenfive|'84-175']] (talk) 07:39, 28 May 2006 (CDT) ::::::Never thought of that. :D -- 07:40, 28 May 2006 (CDT) :::::::It'd still be nice to have someone adopt it though. Getting all the angles right for the screen shots, cropping them, and uploading all takes time. So it'd be great if there are point people dedicated to a subset of the armor arts. What I might be willing to spend time doing for female mesmer armor, I might not be interested in spending as much time doing for male warrior armor. -User:PanSola (talk to the ) 07:43, 28 May 2006 (CDT) ::::::::Well, I adopted this and the 15k version (female) and I'll upload images today. I have two PvE rangers in use, one with dark and one with light skin so I can get the best possible pics. -- 07:46, 28 May 2006 (CDT) ::::::::I agree this adpotion thing is a good idea (pondering on how much I want to adopt myself, right now). Just wanted to prevent Gem from spending more ressources then necessary. I know how hard it can be to find just the right dye combo... :) --[[User:Eightyfour-onesevenfive|'84-175']] (talk) 07:48, 28 May 2006 (CDT) :::::::::Ranger is my profession of choice and Druid's my armor of choice, but I have forgotten to adopt these two for a long time. Talking about hard dyes, my necros 15k scars were a pain. (And then I forgot the dye I used... :( ) -- 10:36, 28 May 2006 (CDT) ::::::::::What, you managed to dye 15k scars at all? HOW!! Whatever I do, dye just has next to no effect on mine. --[[User:Eightyfour-onesevenfive|'84-175']] (talk) 12:10, 28 May 2006 (CDT) move images could some admin bulk move those images? i'd rather not reload and tag. --Honorable Sarah image:Honorable_Icon.gif 23:14, 24 May 2007 (CDT)